User blog:Eynor/Srdce z ledu 33
'Konec věčnosti' I anann darthant dam morn '' ''Si dannatha. Melmemma nóren sina Núra lá Eäro núri Ilfirin nairelma Ananta ilyar eccatuvalme ar ullumë nucuvalmë Nauva i nauva. thumb|left|700px Nemohla tomu uvěřit, i když ji realita fackovala do tváře. Ona, Hira Snowdawn, slouží v boji elfům se špinavými nehty... po boku nižších ras a míšenců, bytostí, co snad neuměly hovořit, aniž by se škrábaly v nose, uchu nebo zadku... ve stejném oddílu, jehož polovina má blechy, čmelíky nebo lišejníky... ...po boku Hordy. Zaťala zoubky a ovanula se kapesníčkem pokapaným tinkturou ze stříborlístku, protože místní vzpřímený druh bizona chodícího po zadních máchl oháňkou a zabil tak na svém boku nenažraný hmyz, což značně zesílilo jeho zemité "aroma". Vzápětí se k ní přátelsky natáhl, aby ji zbavil moskyta také. S varovně nastavenými dlaněmi od něj zmizela krátkým teleportem. Octla se tak přímo po boku jejich současné velitelky. Té, které v Kirin Tor nemohla přijít na jméno. Mladá, ambiciózní, drzá, se zvykem poučovat osoby o mnoho let starší, než byla sama... dokonale spolehlivá, neomylná, nadaná a také na sebe patřičně pyšná, jak naznačovalo její jméno. Proudmoore. Ale přeživší z Lordaeronu, Silverpine a Hillsbradu k ní vzhlíželi, jako by byla Antonidas sám, stejně tak Crowleyho úderný tým vedený - ze všech možností - páchnoucím trpaslíkem. Něco na ní bylo, i když se chvílemi zdála ztracená, patrně pro své mládí a nezkušenost. Přesto nemohla na počátku boje zaplašit potměšilou radost, když se i tahle všemocná Jaina Proudmoore stala terčem pohrdání všech těch... zelených, modrých a fialových divochů. Kmen, který vede křehká dívka. Jak by mohl obstát v bitvě proti démonům a jejich Legii? A názory zelených orků, mluvících buvolů a hladově pokukujících trolů byly ještě milosrdné proti jasné xenofobii té... pra-elfky. Marně hledala vhodné označení pro modrovlasou velitelku domorodých divochů. Vysoká kaldoreiská žena neovládla prchlivost, když byla konfrontována s jednotkami Jainy Proudmoore a bývalého orkského otroka, který stejně dobře mohl shnít v internačním táboře, alespoň, co se Hiry týkalo. "Jen vinou těch zelených primitivních bestií je Cenarius mrtvý, Furione! A za těmi druhými slabochy přišla do Země Hvězd Plamenná legie a nemrtví, kteří se roztahují naší zemí, kde se jim zamane, a plení vše, co tisíce let chráníme! To se dříve propadnu, než po jejich boku stanu v boji!" "Změnila jsi se, Tyrande," povzdechl si elf se zelenými vlasy a příšerným vkusem v odívání. Protože jak jinak byste popsali muže, který si dobrovolně ozdobí hlavu parohy, místo manikúry má zvířecí drápy a sem tam z něj trčí peří, větve a listí. Možná mu někde i rašily houby, minimálně podle zájmu veverek a jejich opakovaných pokusů ubytovat se na jeho ramenou či hlavě. "Zbylo v tobě málo soucitu a shovívavosti," dodal smutně. thumb|left|539px "Již před věky jsem přísahala, že tuto zemi ochráním, Furione. Narozdíl od jiných mi nebyl dopřáno přepychu... prospat doby nesnází a nebezpečí," odsekla Tyrande a znělo to vyčítavě, přinejmenším. "Pokud tě tvá nekončící stráž a bdění zatvrdily, má lásko, muselo to být součástí plánu tvé bohyně," natáhl k velitelce Strážkyň ruku, ale než stačila odpovědět znovu, zablesklo se a vedle obou nočních elfů se objevila Jaina Proudmoore. "Omlouvám se, že jdu zase pozdě. Využila jsem teleportace, abych vysledovala pohyby nepřítele po svazích Hyjalu a je to tak, jak jsme se obávali," bývalá Antonidova studentka patrně neměla před elfy ten druh respektu, který jejich velitelka očekávala. Chovala se stejně jako kdykoli předtím v Dalaranu, jak Hira pobaveně kvitovala. Prostě řekla, co měla na srdci. "Archimonde a jeho démoni se blíží k vrcholu hory. Jejich jednotky pálí les na úbočí - a budou zde každou chvílí." Elf s parohy se odmlčel, pak oslovil svou družku - ale znělo to, jako by hovořil i k oddílům Strážkyň a druidů za ní. "Před desíti tisíci lety jsme my, noční elfové, porazili Plamennou legii. Přestože zbytek světa byl roztříštěn, nám bylo dál přáno žít naše nesmrtelné životy v míru, vázáni ke Stromu. Jsme Strážci Nordrassilu a skrze něj nám byla dána nesmrtelnost a moc nad přírodou. Nyní konečně nadešel čas tu moc vrátit zpět." "Došlo ti, že začneme stárnout stejně jako tihle smrtelníci? Naše síly časem zmizí, nebudeme víc, než oni," Tyrande pohrdavě přimhouřila zářící oči a přelétla pohledem shromážděné orky, lidi, trpaslíky i ostatní rasy. "Pokud nás zastaví naše vlastní pýcha, má lásko, pak jsme již možná žili příliš dlouho... a stali se tím, proti čemu jsme sami kdysi bojovali," elf zvedl ruku a dotkl se její tváře, jako by z ní tak smazal trochu nesmiřitelnosti, "budu pokračovat na samý vrchol Hyjalu a připravím tam naše obrany. Ať se stane cokoli, má lásko, pamatuj... že pouto mezi námi je věčné," otočil se a jeho silueta se rozplynula a změnila ve tvar šelmy, ještě než ji zcela pohltily stíny mezi stromy. Pak se ozval hlas, při kterém se jim zachvěla sama země pod nohama a rozvibrovaly všechny kosti v tělech. "Slyšte mne, noční elfové! Čas odplaty nadešel!" Shromážděné jednotky elfů, orků a lidí na okamžik zakolísaly, jejich nejednotnost byla jasná, i přes prosby Proroka, který nad nimi zakroužil v podobě havrana. "Dobře. Jestli dokážete podpořit naše základny a zabránit tomu, aby nás okamžitě smetli, Thrall i já můžeme zdržet Archimondův postup na vrchol a vy tam připravte to, co je nutné!" My můžeme... my budeme co? Hira nevěřila svým uším. My se obětujeme a zdržíme toho eredara? Belore! "Tvůj plán je velmi chrabrý, děvče. Možná jsem vás, cizince, podcenila. Kéž na tebe shlédne Elune!" Tyrande stiskla rty a mávla na několik oddílů Strážkyň, aby se připojily k lidem a orkům, pak se otočila, vyskočila na hřbet bílého tygra a pospíšila se zbytkem elfích jednotek nahoru k jejich základně. "Slyšeli jste! Musíme základnu udržet co nejdéle! Je to jediná cesta, kudy může projít nahoru!" Jaina gestem rozmístila rytíře, štítonoše i lučištníky a Hira se bezmocně zadívala na oblohu. Přes kouř stoupající z úbočí Hyjalu, kudy se blížili démoni a nemrtví i s jejich děsivým Pánem, nešlo ale slunce vidět. K čemu se měla modlit? "Anar'alah," zašeptala, "budeme první obrannou linií a budeme krýt orky..." Na její tvář dopadl stín obrovských havraních křídel a z vrcholu hory se ozval mocný hlas Malfuriona Stormrage: "Do zbraně, bratři! Do zbraně, stateční orkové a lidé! Snáší se soumrak - a nepřítel čeká!" "Měla jsem zůstat v Dalaranu," zašeptala s náhlým poznáním, stiskla v ruce bojovou hůl, kterou jí předtím se zvláštním výrazem přenechala jedna z těch divošských obřích elfek, a přemístila se na dohled první obranné linie, aby připravila svá ledová kouzla a vodní elementály. thumb|left|700px Fajn, to by bylo. Hira si s kašláním otřela z obličeje popel a zvedla se ze země, kam ji vrhl dopad infernála z oblohy jen kousek vedle ní. Nahněvaně zvedla ruce k dalšímu protikouzlu a štítu, povolala několik vodních elementálů a- "Ne," Jaina jí položila ruku na paži a zastavila ji, "tady jsme skončili, teleportujte se do bezpečí s těmi, co přežili, padla poslední hradba. Ihned, zdržím je!" Vážně? Neřekla by do ní, že má tolik kuráže, ale ona byla velitel a na jejím místě nebylo se hádat, pokud chtěla Jaina zemřít jako hrdina. Kývla, chopila se zraněných rytířů a přenesla se i s nimi pryč na vyšší místo, odkud ještě stále viděli obležený tábor. Jejich velitelka se proti příchozímu Archimondovi zdála směšně malá. "Jsi velmi statečná, že ses mi postavila, človíčku. Kdyby jen tví krajané byli stejně chrabří, byl bych se u vymazání vašich bídných národů z povrchu světa bavil mnohem víc!" "Mluvení je vše, co vy démoni umíte?" Jaina ohrnula nosík a teleportovala se pryč právě ve chvíli, kdy na místo, na kterém stála, dopadla démonova pěst žhnoucí zelenými plameny. Archimonde vztekle zařval. "Dobře," objevila se zadýchaná a pocuchaná vedle Hiry a zbytku lidských jednotek, které ošetřovaly elfí kněžky v bílých rouchách. "Thrall opevnil svou základnu gobliními minami, nenechám si ujít, až na to nemrtví a démoni přijdou na vlastní kůži. Mágové, za mnou - zajistíme odtud našim spojencům z Hordy bezpečný odchod, jakmile bude jejich boj u konce." Zase mágové! ''Přenes mne sem, odnes mne tam, zbav mne kletby, vyčaruj jídlo! Obtěžoval se někdy někdo se slovem díků?'' Hira zaskřípala zoubky a následovala svou velitelku nad orkský tábor. thumb|left|700px "Vy orkové jste tak slabí a sotva stojíte za tu námahu! Divím se, že se s vámi Mannoroth vůbec obtěžoval!" Archimondův chechot se nesl nad doly i orkskou základnou, do které proudili nemrtví a démoni hned ze dvou přístupových míst, když konečně prolomili brány. "Náš duch je silnější, než můžeš tušit, démone! Pokud máme padnout, tak ať! Alespoň zemřeme svobodní!" Thrall mohutným rozmachem mrštil po démonovi kladivem, které jiskřilo silou samotné bouře. Vzápětí zbraň přivolal zpět do své ruky a znovu s ní udeřil do země, již tak úpící pod přívalem démonů a nemrtvých. "Duchové země, dejte mi sílu," zamumlal a rozkročil se, aby zaujal obranný postoj. "Aaargh, to směšné štěně mne skutečně dokázalo zasáhnout?!" arcidémon zařval po Thrallově ráně a zaváhal, než se s řevem vrhl proti poslední skupině orků bránících svého náčelníka. Dorazil pozdě. "Právě včas," Jaina se škodolibě usmála, když s mágy dostali zbytek obránců Thrallovy základny do bezpečí vyhlídky nad poslední základnou nočních elfů a démoni dole vyšli na prázdno. Archimondovo běsnění a řev z opuštěné orkské základny šly slyšet až sem. "To už tu není nikdo, kdo by se postavil Legii? To je až moc snadné! Kdybych byl tušil, že odpor smrtelníků bude tak chabý, zahájil jsem tuhle invazi již před staletími! '''Gaaaaargh! Jdu si pro vás, noční elfové!" s těmi slovy se země zachvěla, jak dupal kopyty nahoru po svahu.'' Hira s umouněnou tváří hleděla nahoru k základně, kterou opevnila velekněžka Tyrande se svými Strážkyněmi. Po jejím opeřeném, drápatém a parohatém druhovi nebylo nikde ani stopy. Jasně, nechal je v tom všechny. Stejně tu povídali, že tisíce let prospal. Asi to měl vážně celé na praku. Muži. Jak jim jeden něco svěří, vždy to skončí katastrofou. "Rozkazy, Jaino?" otočila se na svou mladinkou velitelku, která s rukou na orkově rameni hleděla na to, co pozorovali s úžasem i ostatní lidé. Archimondovy jednotky byly na severu zastaveny smečkou bytostí, připomínajících medvědy, jakým podobné nikdy neviděla. "Srstnatci," řekl Thrall tiše, "bojovali proti nám i démonům a teď jsou na straně elfů." Jejich oči ohromeně doputovaly k druhé, jižní stezce, kde démony a nemrtvé přepadli... trolové s temnou fialovou kůží a tvářemi natřenými bílou barvou do podoby lebek. "Trolové brání elfy?" Hira cítila, jako by jí přeběhl mráz po zádech. "Brání tento svět. Snaží se zabránit tomu, aby skončil jako ten, ze kterého je můj kmen," orkský šaman v černé plátové zbroji se otočil a vážně si elfku prohlédl. Thrall, otrok a gladiátor z Durnholde. Slyšela o osudu Aedelase Blackmoore. Hira polkla. "Nejsi jako tihle divocí elfové, připomínáš mi jiné, o kterých mluvili starší z našeho světa." Hira rozšířila oči. Jejich svět... Bylo dost těžké si představit, že i tihle divoši a primitivové měli domov, rodiny, minulost a hrdost. Že byli stejní jako ona nebo lidé. V očích toho orka to bylo vše. Ztráta, hrdost a odhodlání. Bystrá mysl. Jejich svět... kam odešla matka s Vargothem a Khadgarem, aby o nich už nikdy neslyšeli. Polkla a zahanbeně sklopila oči. Vojska Pohromy a Legie po dlouhém zdržení nakonec vstoupila do základny kaldorei. Všichni zranění a vyčerpaní z bezpečné vzdálenosti žasli při pohledu na lítý boj, který propukl. Zuřivost démonů nebyla nic proti divokému odhodlání, se kterým se druidé, Strážkyně i jejich zvířecí společníci postavili nepříteli. "Bojují proti němu i stromy," zašeptala Hira, když spatřila, jak se pod jednou z budov nočních elfů zvedla země, pak se vykořenila a nezastavitelně se sunula proti démonům. Jako by celý les ožil a bránil Hyjal. "Protože nikdo není ostrov v moři," řekl Thrall. "Protože síly jediného království nemohly nikdy stačit. Prorok měl pravdu," Jaina sklonila hlavu při pohledu na hrdinství nesmrtelných elfů. Pak se nad jejich hlavami opět zatmělo, jak je přelétl obrovský bouřný havran. Nikdo z nich nesáhl po zbrani, když zakroužil a jeho silueta se protáhla do podoby Malfuriona Stormrage.thumb|left|700px Při pohledu na něj elfí velitelka dole v základně kývla a nařídila ústup. "Jeho vítězství nad našimi základnami ho učinilo příliš sebejistým. Nevšimne si pasti, kterou jsem mu připravil, dokud nebude pozdě," řekl druid, ve vousech se mu uhnízdila sojka a začala z nich vybydlovat veverku. Tak jako ostatní se díval do protějšího svahu na arcidémona a trosky kaldoreiského tábora. Archimonde osobně porazil poslední oživlý strom, který mu stál v cestě a roztříštil bránu strážící stezku na samotný vrchol... cestu ke Světovému Stromu. "Konečně! Cesta ke Světovému stromu je volná! Staňte se svědky konce, smrtelníci! Poslední hodina nastala!'" Velitelka nočních elfů se prodrala houštím a stromy, podpírala jednu ze zraněných a pobízela Strážkyně i dryády k vyvýšenému místu, odkud její druh a ostatní pozorovali démony ničící bránu k zdvojenému vrcholku Hyjalu. "Cizinci i spojenci ho zdrželi, jak dlouho jen mohli. Uspěl jsi v plánování obran Nordrassil?" optala se ho udýchaně. "Ano. Naše vítězství je zaručeno," druid se usmál a objal ji. Pak vystoupil o pár kroků dopředu na kraj vyhlídky a s pohledem upřeným na Archimondův postup ke Světovému stromu zvedl k rtům Cenariův roh. thumb|center|450 px Hiřino sebevědomí dostalo lekci o pokoře. Nejen, že nebyla velkým hrdinou, který zastavil to největší zlo, jaké tento svět pamatoval. Byla jen figurkou na šachovnici, která zdržovala protivníkův závěrečný tah. Jednou z mnoha figurek na stejné straně šachovnice, která se nedělila na černou a bílou. Na zelené a modré. A přes vše, co obětovali, a kolik jich nakonec zbylo... Nebyl to nikdo z nich, kdo ho zastavil. Jen nepatrné duše předků. Země sama... samotný Strom. ''Tak jako společně bránili zemi, zachránila ona je. Prorok je ujistil, že i když se kořeny uzdraví, stejně jako celý svět... a vše, co ztratili, bude jednoho dne obnoveno... Archimonda se podobný zázrak života a času netýká. Byl pryč navěky věků... snad. Noční elfové ztratili nesmrtelnost, Azeroth zůstal zjizven a celá království smetena do popela a prachu. Jejich historie a vzácné dědictví roztříštěno. Ale budoucnost a obnova byla na nich samotných. Přeživší s velkou chutí vyřídili zbytky Legie a Pohromy, které bez svého vůdce a jeho napojení na Studnu pod kořeny Nordrassilu ztratily na síle, účelu i organizaci. Bojovali bok po boku, ork vedle trpaslíka, trol vedle elfa, člověk vedle srstnatce. Konečné vítězství bylo jejich... ale za jakou cenu? "Jakže se jmenoval ten pták?" jeden z paladinů v lordaeronské zbroji se optal a sáhl po korbelu, zatímco mu trpasličí léčitelka ovazovala hlavu. "Prorok, ty ptáku," opravil ho zraněný ork od ohniště plynulou obecnou řečí. "Medivh. Jeho jméno znamená v řeči elfů Strážce Tajemství," odvětila Hira, zatímco očima stále pozorovala hořící vrcholek hory a torzo obrovského stromu tam nahoře, nad nimi. Každý něco ztratil a každý měl moc něco obnovit. Možná jí začlo do hlavy stoupat víno z měsíčnice, které do tábora na oslavy vítězství donesli noční elfové. Nebo výpary z taurení ohnivé vody, kterou trpaslíci začali hbitě míchat se svým ležákem a testovat, kdo že to první odpadne. Ork? Elf? Člověk nebo trpaslík? Podobné sázky byly zdrojem neutuchajícího veselí, které si vítězové mohli dovolit. Na okamžik byli jednotní, ale důvody vytáhnout kladiva, drápy nebo sekery a skočit si po krku se nakonec vždy časem najdou. Odmítla nabídku jednoho z divokých trolů, nabízejícího jí kost do vlasů či kroužek do nosu, což jí později přeložili jako zhrzenou žádost o ruku. Ne, nechtěla příště před učedníky předstoupit s tetováním želvího či vlčího loa na rameni nebo copánky a korálky ve vlasech. Stačilo, že si zlomila dva nehty. Asi to doopravdy bylo tím alkoholem, úlevou a radostí ve vzduchu, jinak si to nedovedla vysvětlit. Cítila sentiment... stesk. Dostala Vael'thasův dopis a věděla, že už se není kam vrátit. Ale pokud se vrátí a pomůže s obnovou, jednou zase bude... domov. A i když byla Jaina Proudmoore inspirující a nadanější, než by kdy byla ochotna jí přiznat... její srdce zůstalo v troskách Dalaranu. Vrátí se tam. "Medovinku?" zkusil to trpaslík, který patřil ke gilneaským, jak pochopila. Zaklonil trochu hlavu, aby na ni viděl, a zazubil se skrze dlouhý knír spletený do copánků. Povolila své věčně kamenné tváři se usmát. Koneckonců, jedna medovina nemůže nikomu uškodit. "Proč ne? Alespoň mne zahřeje na cestu domů," přijala pohárek a následovala ho k ohništi. thumb|left|591px 'Pokračovat ve čtení... ' Sindarin Co stálo tak dlouho proti temnotě, nyní padne. Naše láska k této zemi je hlubší nad hlubiny moře. Pro naši lítost jsme neumírajícími. A přesto vše odhodíme, raději, než bychom se podvolili. Co má být... se stane. thumb|center|450 px Kategorie:Příspěvky do blogu